For the First Time
by AkixYusei
Summary: Zach and Daisy never really met on a field trip, they met at a delinquent school in Florida. Zach was a guard in training and Daisy a student. Will everyting work out, or will Zach's position get in the way of his love? Prequel to Body in a Rose Bush
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's time for the Prequel to Body in a Rose Bush… For the First Time.

Daisy: You don't seem as hyper as usual. What's wrong?

First, why are you being so nice?

Daisy: *shrugs* I don't know.

Ok then, well I'm going to miss my boyfriend, that's all.

Daisy: Won't you see him over break?

No, he's 'busy' with his new puppies… Anyway, it's time to get onto the new story. I don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I own Daisy, Zach and any other OC's mentioned in this fic. Sorry it's short, I promise that the next chapters will be longer.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

* * *

><p>The names "Witch," "Freak" were called out as a young girl was being dragged off to the chancellor's office.<p>

On the other side of the duel arena, a man was being carried off to the emergency clinic, his legs splayed at odd angles, and he looked extremely burned. Another girl, with maroon hair was standing there, her hand over her mouth.

"I bet the witch put her up to it," Someone muttered, and the girl glared at him. "Ahh don't let the Black Rose Witch hurt me!" After that he a few things were sent flying at him, but nothing hit.

_Black Rose Witch… hmm I like that._ She thought smiling maliciously.

"Why did you do it?" The teacher who was dragging the young girl off said.

"Do what?" She said, sounding confused

"You know damn well what!" He said, looking like he was going to slap her if she wasn't a student "Why did you injure that poor, innocent student?"

"Innocent! Ha, don't make me laugh." She said "He's a huge bully, always beating up me and Aki! And it wasn't even on purpose!"

"Oh please, not even on purpose," The teacher scoffed, mocking her "I saw that look in your eyes, that evil gleam. You're just as bad as the witch."

"Aki isn't a witch!" The girl said "I can't believe you teacher, making fun of your students."

"Well lucky for me, Izayoi isn't my student." He said, shoving her into a chair "Now stay put, the chancellor is discussing your punishment." He walked inside.

Voices were heard from inside. "She should be hanged, as well as the other witch. We don't need a couple of witches here!" The teacher who had dragged the girl in said.

"Please, do we have to put you on probation…again?" The chancellor said "This is her first infraction, but it's a pretty severe one though…so…" Their voices suddenly hushed, as if they know the girl was listening in.

_Oh what did I do!_ She thought, tears forming in her eyes. _Why did I let my powers run uncontrolled, sure I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt, but he started it. I have scars and bruises to prove what he has done. I bet I won't even be able to tell them what really happened. _She sighed and looked towards the door. She heard the chairs moved as everyone stood up and the door unlocked and swung open.

As the teachers in the room filed out, each one of them glared at her, even the ones who used to like her. She looked down, as the chancellor walked up.

"Now listen," He said "I'm sorry, and I know this is your first infraction but it was pretty severe so…"

"But Aki has injured plenty of people at this school!" She said, interrupting him.

"Don't interrupt me!" He yelled "Anyway, Ms. Izayoi hasn't injured anyone to the point where they may have to go to the hospital. So, I'm sorry but we are going to have to expel you from the Academia."

"What!" She said "But…but…. This isn't fair! Shouldn't you at least hear my side of the story?"

"No, why would I believe you, you're a witch." He said, and hurt gleamed in her hazel eyes "Now we called around, and found a school perfect for you."

"Where?" She asked

"You are going to a delinquent school is Florida, Daisy Higurashi!" He said.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Daisy: No, why me?

Because I saw it fit that the readers of Body in a Rose Bush hear how you and Zach met. Please review and no flames! Flames are, in my mind, a review that bashes your story, and calls it crap. Also it tells you that you should stop writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been almost a year since I have written this. I'm so sorry. I meant to work on this, but had severe writers block and then I completely forgot.

Daisy: You're an idiot.

Back off, I'm not in the mood. Just do the disclaimer.

Daisy: Devin doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but owns every OC in the story.

Yep, and I got the line Caitlyn said 'Don't be a sour tooth brush' from my friend Ubi.

* * *

><p>Daisy stared out the window of the helicopter she was in. She was on her way to a school in Florida for delinquents, all because she got so angry that she had lost control of her powers. She had prided herself in her control, but he had brought out the worst in her.<p>

She was lucky that her adoptive mother was American. She understood the language and could speak it fluently. Yet, she's never been outside the country before, and it scared her to no end to be traveling away from everything she had known.

"Hey you, we're here." The pilot said, glaring back at her. She glared right back and watched as the copter landed on the roof of what looked like a jail. There were three people waiting there, one in an orange outfit, and the other two in what looked a guard uniform. She gritted her teeth and waited as the student climbed on board.

"Hello gorgeous, here's your uniform. Now why don't you undress and I'll help you get it on." He said, causing Daisy to gag.

"No thanks, I think I'm old enough to dress myself." She said, as he pushed her into the side of the copter.

"Come on," He said, his breath hot on her face "I'll show you what I can do."

"Get him off of me!" She yelled, struggling out of his grasp. The two men in guard uniforms rushed to her aid.

"Get off of it!" One of them said, pulling the man off of her.

"What were you thinking?" The other said, slapping the student. Daisy watched the two guards, her eyes betraying her fear. The two men who were yelling at the students had called her an it… like she wasn't human. It was like she was just some freak of nature… like the vampires or werewolves she loved to read about.

"Here, your uniform," The one who pulled her attacker off of her said "I'll take you to your room when you have changed. Andrew, take this creep to his room." The other one, Andrew, nodded and walked off with the student.

He left the copter with the pilot and left her to change. She quickly did so, the outfit pulling slightly on her breasts, making her uncomfortable. When she finished, she walked outside.

"Let's go." He said, putting a pair of handcuffs on her and pushing her forward.

Daisy looked at the man, carefully. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was a mess, and he had bags under his eyes. He was well built and looked a few years older than she was.

"What is your name?" He asked, coldly.

"D-Daisy Higurashi." She said, quietly.

"Speak up." He commanded, anger in his voice "What is your name!"

"Daisy." She snapped "My name is Daisy Higurashi." He smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daisy." He said sarcastically, shoving her forward. She hissed in pain. He had hit a bruise she had gotten when her powers had lost control. Nobody had noticed, but she had been hit by a piece of the arena when she had accidentally torn it up. "Oh did I hurt you?"

"Go to hell." She growled. She already hated this man, but there was something about him that entranced her, and she didn't know what.

"Here's your room. You have a roommate, so get used to sharing a room. You have a curfew, so make sure you are back in here by 8 pm sharp. Otherwise, there will be punishments." He said, opening the door and shoving her in "Classes start at 7 am on the dot." He closed the door.

Daisy looked around. It seemed decent enough. There were two beds, a connected bathroom and a small closet. One of the beds was messed up and had clothes scatted across it, so she assumed it belonged to her roommate. The sound of the bathroom door opening snapped Daisy out of her thoughts.

"Hello!" A girl said, smiling at her "My name is Caitlyn, what's yours?"

"Daisy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you want to tell me what's with that guard who brought me here?" She asked.

"What did he look like?" Caitlyn asked

"He was blonde with blue eyes. He looked like a mess, honestly." She replied, and a knowing look came across Caitlyn's face.

"Oh, you're talking about Zach Tamsen." The light brown haired girl said "Yeah, he's not always like that. He's normally really kind to us students, but he and his girlfriend are fighting, so he's been kind of a sour tooth brush lately."

"Sour tooth brush?" Daisy questioned.

"Yeah, you have a lot to learn, Daisy." Caitlyn said "Come on, I want to introduce you to the rest of my group. We have two hours until curfew." She grabbed Daisy's hand and dragged her out of the room.

She followed her roommate to a large, open area with tables. Guards were standing watch, including Zach, but he was on the opposite side of the area. Relief coursed through her body and she sighed.

Caitlyn took her to a table with two other people. One was a male with dark hair and the other was a girl with blonde hair.

"Dequan, Olivia, I want you to meet my new roommate and friend, Daisy. Daisy, this is Dequan and Olivia." She said, smiling and sitting down.

"It's nice to meet you both." Daisy said, sitting next to her.

"Why are you here?" Dequan asked.

"Almost killed a man by accident, nobody believed me, so I was sent here." She explained "What about you three?"

"I was blamed for robbing a bank. My dad was the real cause, but he managed to pass the blame onto me. I'm still not sure how." Olivia said.

"I was in a gun fight." Caitlyn said "I pulled a gun on a person who had been bullying me. I took the gun from my father."

"I'm not sure why I'm here." Dequan said "I wasn't told why, and I haven't done anything wrong."

"We have a robber, a rebel with a gun, an almost murderer, and an unknown criminal. Wow, what a lovely bunch." Daisy said, smiling.

"Normally we hang out with a guard as well, but lately, he hasn't wanted to hang with us." Dequan said

"Who?" She asked

"Zach Tamsen."

* * *

><p>Please review and no flames.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah… sorry it took so long for me to update. Writer's block and a lack of muse have contributed greatly to that.**

**Daisy: Normally I'd critique you, but I was watching everything that's been happening to you and…yeah.**

**Thanks Daisy. Anyway, Yugioh 5ds is not mine, nor will it ever be. I own almost every character I use in the fanfic though. And I swear, you will see more of the Yugioh aspect to this fanfic later on.**

* * *

><p>"You mean that jerk guard?" Daisy asked, shock laced into her voice. "Why would you be friends with him?"<p>

"I already told you, he's not like that!" Caitlyn said "He normally is the kindest of all the guards. The other ones like to abuse us and treat us like dirt. Zach comes to our defense, and protects us when necessary."

"Ubi," Dequan said "Should I go see if he's alright?"

"Ubi?" Daisy asked

"It's my nickname," Caitlyn, or rather Ubi, said "Ubi Ookami. And yeah, it would be best if you talked to him. Maybe we can get him over here and give Daisy here a proper introduction." He nodded and walked over to the guard. Daisy watched with butterflies in her stomach. They began talking when another guard walked over.

"Oh no…" Olivia said as the other guard grabbed Dequan from behind and shoved him into a wall. He tried to struggle out of the grip, but failed miserably. The group of three looked at each other before rushing to see if they could help their friend.

"Hey!" Zach said to the guard "Put the student down. He wasn't doing anything wrong." The guard ignored him, and turned Dequan around and punching him in the face. Zach's fists clenched and his breathing quickened. His lips fell into a frown as he placed a hand on the guard's shoulder, and when he turned him around, he punched him square in the nose.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"It was for punching my friend." Zach said, punching the guard once more. The other guard fell to his knees, moaning. He looked over to the small group of students who had rushed to their friend's aid, and his eyes became downcast and his shoulder's slouched when he spotted Daisy. She just shot him a dirty look and knelt down next to Dequan.

"Are you all right?" She asked, and after receiving a nod, stood up. Her dark brown eyes pierced deep into Zach's mind, causing him to shift awkwardly. He watched as she left the room, most likely to head back to her room.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He asked, helping Dequan up.

"Yeah, thanks for defending me."

"No problem," He glanced at his watch "You guys better get back to your rooms. Curfew is in ten minutes. See you all after class tomorrow in the usual spot." As soon as he saw the rest of his friends walk away, he sighed in defeat and went back to his quarters. He opened his laptop up after locking the door and started up his webcam.

"I've been calling all day!" He winced at the scream, rubbing his head. Every heartbeat felt like someone was stabbing him in the head with a knife. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and take a nap.

"I'm sorry. We got another student. Apparently, she nearly killed someone." He said as he faked a smile "I didn't have much of a break today." He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at his girlfriend. She didn't return the smile, her green eyes narrowed in distaste. His eyes darted away from the screen.

"I really wish you would give up on this stupid security position and come back home, Zach-y bear." He resisted rolling his eyes at the nickname "I miss you."

"I miss you too Francesca, but you know I can't do that. I am going to be an FBI agent, and I need to do this."

"But you are so young, even your mother agrees you should come home. Come on." She began to whine.

"No Fran. I'm going to log off. I'm exhausted and I have a headache. Love you."

"Love you too Zach." Her screen went black. He closed his laptop and sighed. He was getting sick of everything she made him put up with, whether it be her whining or her trying to force him to quit his job here. He put his computer under his bed when there was knock on the door. He jumped up and opened it.

"Hello sir!" He said, saluting the principle.

"Relax Mr. Tamsen, we need to talk about your incident today." He said, walking inside. Zach cringed, not happy with the sound of what was said. He stood by the door, waiting to hear what the man was saying.

"You assaulted a fellow guard today Zachary, why?"

"He wrongfully attacked a student."

"Is that so? Well according to him, he was attacked by the prisoner and he responded only in self defense. You need to learn your place here, Tamsen, or we will have to relieve you of your duty and send you back home. Is that in anyway unclear?"

"No sir…" He said, watching as man left his room. Once he was gone, he collapsed on the bed. His eyelids already felt like they were starting to close. He had quite a long day, and all he wanted was sleep for two days, but the next day was a class day and he was needed to patrol the grounds.

His eyes fluttered opened for a brief moment so he could set his alarm for the morning before passing out in bed, hoping that sleep will cure his headache.

-Page Break-

Daisy paced her room, unsure what to think. That Zach was a mystery to her, and boy, did she love a good mystery, but she wasn't sure that Zach was the kind of mystery that she would truly be into. Now she was determined to figure him out. Why he was so cold to her and why he was different than the other guards were at the top of her list to piece together.

"Daisy?" A voice snapped her out of her train of thought. She looked up into the concerned gaze of Ubi. She sighed and sat down on her bed "What's going on in that head of yours Daisy?"

"Zach, why is he so different? And what had his boxers in a bunch when I met him this morning?" She asked "He's different than any other guy I've met and I don't know if I like it."

"It's better if you ask him these questions, not me." She responded, her gaze falling to her lap "I've known Zach since he got here a year or so ago. There has been nothing to hint at why he acts like this. I know you already don't seem to like him, but you need to believe me when I say if you want to know about these things, you must ask him, not me." Her eyes rose to meet Daisy's and she gave her an apologetic smile. "Now come on, I'm exhausted and we have class at 6AM tomorrow."

Daisy nodded and laid down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_Tomorrow, I will find out who you are, Zach Tamsen_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames.<strong>


End file.
